wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/II/IV
— Pani musi za wszelką cenę wydostać tajemnicę Jacka. Jest nam nieodzownie potrzebna. Mówiąc to, usunął jakby mimo woli rękę, którą właśnie dłoń Azy dotknęła. Śpiewaczka zauważyła ten ruch i cofnęła się wstecz. Brwi zbiegły się nad jej oczyma. Uraził ją suchy, rozkazujący niemal ton jego słów. — A jeśli nie zechcę mieszać się w to wszystko? — rzuciła wyzywająco, wzruszył ramionami. — To trudno. Znajdę inny sposób i wynalazek ów mieć będę. Pani zaś będzie dalej śpiewała... Urwał i począł się oglądać za kapeluszem i rękawiczkami. Znalazłszy je, skłonił się szybko przed milczącą kobietą. — Żegnam panią... — Nie! Zostań pan jeszcze! Nagłym ruchem przystąpiła doń z roziskrzonymi oczyma. — Panie! grajmy w otwarte karty. Co mi pan daje za... ową... tajemnicę? Cofnął się z wolna ode drzwi i usiadł na najbliższym krześle. — Nic, tak dalece. Mówiłem już pani. Sam nie wiem, co będę miał... — Więc czemuż ja się mam narażać? — Bo pani chce. Zaciekawia panią i pociąga to wszystko, co się stanie, co się stać może, właściwie — rada pani wziąć udział w tej największej i ostatecznej może już walce, która zatarga trzewiami ludzkości. Zaśmiała się. — I to już wszystko? Gotów pan wmówić we mnie, że to ja właśnie proszę was o pozwolenie zrobienia wam przysługi największej...! — To obojętne, jak się rzeczy brać będzie. Pani chce władać i wie pani, że jedynie w naszych szeregach i po naszej stronie jest miejsce dla królów. Usiadła naprzeciw niego i wsparłszy łokcie na kolanach, brodę między dłonie rozłożone wsunęła. — Czy pan nie pomyślał, że mogłabym... wynalazek Jacka... zużyć dla siebie samej? — Nie pomyślałem tego i nie pomyślę. Zbyt dobrze sądzę o pani, abym miał przypuszczać, że pani miewa zamiary tak niepraktycznie zabawne. Sama niczego pani dokazać nie zdoła. — Więc może z Jackiem na współkę? Grabiec spojrzał na nią z mimowolnym zaniepokojeniem, lecz w tejże chwili uśmiechnął się. — Niech pani spróbuje. Może on się zgodzi. Lekkie szyderstwo brzmiało w jego głosie. Wstała, dotknięta znowu, i zbliżyła się o krok. — Czy pan myśli, że nie mam już innego sposobu panowania nad światem i wami, jak tylko przez wyłudzenie od kogoś przepisu na środek wybuchowy? Ogarnął ją chłodnym, badawczym spojrzeniem. Milczał przez jakiś czas, wodząc oczyma po jej twarzy, ramionach, biodrach, jakby ją oglądał i cenił. — Tak — wyrzekł nareszcie — pani jest piękną i przeto pani się zdaje... Nie, pani droga! pani — jak dotąd -— nie włada, ale służy ludziom swoją pięknością. Żachnęła się gwałtownie. Przypomniało się jej, że to samo zdanie niedawno z ust Jacka słyszała. Zdławiony śmiech zadrgał jej w krtani. — A jednak dzieje się wszystko, co ja tylko zechcę! I pan przyszedł do mnie z prośbą... Przerwał jej ruchem ręki. — Pani Azo, dajmy teraz pokój roztrząsaniom. Ja czasu mam niewiele; czekają na mnie. A więc słowo ostatnie: czy się pani podejmuje wydostać tajemnicę Jacka — dla niczego innego, jak tylko po to, aby mieć prawo stanąć po jednej stronie z nami? Mówiąc to, powstał był znowu, ku drzwiom już połową ciała zwrócony. Zawahała się na jedno mgnienie oka. — Tak! bo wy wszyscy w końcu mnie służyć będziecie. Uśmiechnął się. — Być może. Na razie — dziękuję. Wybór środków naturalnie już od pani zależy. We drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze. — Pospieszyć się pani musi — rzekł. — Jacek gotów nam ulecieć... Spojrzała nań pytająco. — Czy pani nie wie, że buduje wóz?... — Wóz? — Tak. Aby się udać w nim na Księżyc, za owym Markiem, co posłów przysłał właśnie. Czasu nie ma do stracenia. Wyszedł z lekkim ukłonem, pozostawiając Azę samą. i zadumaną. Od czasu przybycia karłów z Księżyca raz tylko zapytała, jakie wieści od Marka przynoszą... Powiedziano jej — wierząc jeszcze wówczas kłamstwu przybyszów — że dobrze mu się powodzi i nie ma zamiaru powracać na Ziemię... Chciała jeszcze spytać, czy dla niej listu jakiego lub słowa bodaj nie przekazał, ale wstyd ją zdjął dumny i zęby jeno zacisnęła. Miała wrażenie w owej chwila, że nienawidzi Marka tak samo, i gorzej nawet, jak tych ludzi wszystkich, co płaszczą się około jej nóg, ślizgając lubieżnym spojrzeniem po ciele jej niedostępnym, jak tych artystów i poetów, co kłamiąc, jak ona sama, o sztuce, wywyższenia tylko pragną za jej pomocą i władzy, i dostatku, jak Jacka wreszcie, tego ohydnego człowieka z mózgiem potężnym i sercem miękkim jak u kobiety, niezdolnego zażądać i zdobyć, i mieć... Jeno że Markiem nie mogła gardzić tak, jak tamtymi. Bunt się w niej odzywał, że kochała go niegdyś naprawdę — i smagała się sama szyderstwem i z niego szydziła, że dla gwiezdnych mrzonek jakichś, dla śmiesznego na Księżycu królestwa, zapomniał o niej, szczęściu najwyższym i największej rozkoszy — głupcem go nazywała i narwańcem, ale mimo to nie mogła się oprzeć uczuciu podziwu, że zdołał zrobić to wszystko i poszedł od niej tam — na wieczność... Coś jakby pragnienie zemsty nieokreślonej pierś jej rozpierało. — Będę tutaj władczynią, będę! — myślała — tutaj na Ziemi, a ty siedź sobie, jak Twardowski na Księżycu. Żywa w niej zawsze i przemożna żądza władzy i panowania nową w tej myśli znalazła podnietę. To stało się też poniekąd przyczyną, że mimo wahań do zwolenników Grabca przystała, wierząc, że wcześniej czy później sama wszystkich u nóg swoich zobaczy. A choć się przekonała wkrótce, że Grabiec sam, wyniosły i chłodny, nie bardzo się do roli poddanego nadaje, trwała dalej w sprzysiężeniu, zwłaszcza gdy się dowiedziała, że Jacek nie chce do niego przystąpić. Miała wrażenie, że poza innymi rzeczami jest to jeszcze gra pomiędzy nią a tym młodym i pięknym jak dziewczyna mędrcem, i chociaż kromia dobra niczego odeń nie doznała, pragnęła instynktownie raczej niźli rozumowo, aby go za wszelką cenę pognębić. Urządzała u siebie na zlecenie Grabca zebrania sprzysiężonych i wedle możliwości brała udział w przygotowaniach, nie zastanawiając się nawet zrazu, dlaczego ją w to wszystko wciągnięto. Teraz dopiero zrozumiała, że ma być jeno narzędziem dla zdobycia zazdrośnie strzeżonej potęgi Jacka. W pierwszej chwili oburzyło ją to i mało brakowało, a byłaby się cofnęła od dalszego współudziału. Wysiliła swą moc, aby Grabca usidlić z myślą, że. parsknie mu w twarz śmiechem szyderczym i wzgardliwym, kiedy do nóg jej się osunie — i odwróciwszy się, pójdzie swą drogą, lecz dziwny spokój wobec niej zachował. Zaczęła wierzyć, że ten człowiek niewzruszony i pewny siebie rzeczywiście gotów nad światem zapanować. Źle by było zrywać z nim przedwcześnie. Zgodziła się więc na podejście Jacka, na »wyrwanie mu żądła«, jak myślała, którego zresztą on, "niedołężny", nigdy by sam nie użył. "Wybór środków do pani należy", powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Tak, niewątpliwie znajdzie środki — wcześniej czy później. Teraz rozumie, dlaczego Jacek milczał tak długo, nie dając nawet na listy jej odpowiedzi! Na Księżyc uciec przed nią zamyślił, jak tamten! — a chociaż jej na nim, tak jak wówczas na tamtym, nie zależy, to przecież chce, aby pozostał i służył jej. Na jedno mgnienie oka myśl jej gorącą falą do piersi uderzyła, aby rzucić ten próżny zamęt życia tu na Ziemi i z Jackiem razem lecieć na gwiazdy za jedynym królewskim kochankiem... Przymknęła oczy — usta jej drgnęły żądzą prawdziwą i słodką: paść pod stopy jego mocarne, lico jego rozśmiane raz jeszcze zobaczyć... Otrząsnęła się rychło z tej »dziecinnej słabości«. Drapieżny uśmiech błąkał się znów po jej wargach czerwonych — twarde spojrzenie oczu szło w dal gdzieś poza chwilę obecną, wypadki dni wyprzedzając... Zawołała na służbę i kazała przebierać się, kiedy jej oznajmiono, że przyszedł Łacheć. Spojrzała na zegar: była godzina czwarta. — Zapomniałam zupełnie — szepnęła. Nie kończąc stroju, narzuciła tylko na bieliznę suknię szeroką, domową, z mieniącego się jedwabiu, i włosy bujne pospiesznie w węzeł zawiązawszy, wyszła tak do gościa. Od owego przelotnego spotkania w domu gry nie widziała Łachcia. Słyszała jednak o nim często i z coraz większym zdumieniem słuchała tego, co jej donoszono. Łacheć — na pozór przynajmniej — przestał się zajmować muzyką. Zniknął na jakiś czas, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, aż naraz wypłynął na jednym z tych zgromadzeń ludowych, które coraz częściej odbywały się po świecie... Mówił płomiennie, dziko, porywając za sobą tłum. Wzywał do wywrócenia wszystkiego, co istnieje, do stworzenia nowego porządku na Ziemi. Aza, czytając o tym, sądziła zrazu, że to ktoś inny o tym samym imieniu, ale gdy ją poraź drugi i trzeci podobne wieści doszły, z wyraźnym dodatkiem, że tym podżegaczem szalonym jest muzyk, dotąd skromne stanowisko w oficynie Halsbanda zajmujący, nie mogła już wątpić. Nie znała wszystkich członków sprzysiężenia (zbyt był ostrożny mimo pozorów dumnej i wzgardliwej beztroski), domyślała się więc tylko, że owe wystąpienia muzyka mają związek z tym, co się właśnie na świecie rozgrywa. Władze Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy, przyzwyczajone od dawna z pobłażliwym lekceważeniem patrzeć na wszystkie "rozruchy" i "niepokoje", nie pociągające już od wieków żadnych skutków poważnych za sobą, i teraz przez długi czas w niczym nie przeszkadzały Łachciowi. W ostatnich tygodniach dopiero zaczęto nań zwracać baczniejszą uwagę. Zbyt powszechnie go słuchano i nazbyt wiele wpływu zyskiwał — to zaś, z czym do ludu przychodził, zgoła dla rządu miłe nie było. Wydano wreszcie rozkaz policji, aby go uwięziła. Tutaj jednak stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Ludność, która tak ufała i tak czciła powagę służby bezpieczeństwa, że nigdy we śnie nawet nie ośmieliła się przeszkodzić jej w czynnościach, tym razem jawny opór stawiła, wyrywając Łachcia przemocą z rąk władzy. To było już niepokojące. Rząd dla samego utrzymania powagi musiał zwyciężyć za wszelką cenę. Postanowiono muzyka niebezpiecznego ująć przy najbliższej sposobności i przykładnie ukarać, atoli okazało się, że łatwiej to było postanowić, niż wykonać. Podżegacz przepadł jak kamień w wodzie — i jeno co pewien czas w miejscach nieprawdopodobnych pojawiał się nagle, przemawiał, mącił, porywał i nikł znowu, nim go zdołała dosięgnąć ręka sprawiedliwości . Aza z zajęciem śledziła w pismach codziennych tę niebezpieczną grę w chowanego z przemożnym rządem europejskich Stanów Zjednoczonych — i powoli w umyśle jej muzyk niepokaźny urastał do kształtów bajecznej jakiejś postaci. Zadrżała też mimo woli, gdy dnia wczorajszego zetknęła się z nim niespodziewanie na ulicy. Poznał ją pierwszy i skłonił się głęboko, przemykając się między krążącym gęsto tłumem. Aza zatrzymała natychmiast swój automobil, wolno w ciżbie się posuwający. Muzyk zauważył to i przystanął. Przez krótką chwilę znać było w jego twarzy wahanie: wszak narażał się na ujęcie, gdyby go poznano... Przyskoczył jednym susem do pojazdu. — Pani chciała mi co rozkazać? Lecz ona zrozumiała już niebezpieczeństwo, jakie mu przez nią groziło. — Przyjdź pan jutro, o czwartej! Rzuciła mu adres swego mieszkania, nie wiedząc nawet w tej chwili, dlaczego mu przyjść nakazuje i co mu powie, gdy przyjdzie. Muzyk zniknął w tłumie, a ona rychło o spotkaniu zapomniała, innymi zajęta sprawami. Teraz dopiero, gdy szła do salonu, aby go powitać, stanęła jej ta scena żywo w pamięci. Była nieco zakłopotana; nie wiedziała, jak go ma przyjąć, co mu powiedzieć. Wyobraźnią własną stawiała go na pewnej wyżynie bohaterstwa i niezwykłości i obawiała się, że ten śmieszny niegdyś, choć genialny artysta zechce odpowiednio z tych wyżyn do niej mówić — i zła już była prawie, iż go do siebie nie wiedzieć po co zaprosiła. Z twarzą wyniosłą i chłodną, z lekko namarszczonymi brwiami stanęła na progu. Muzyk zerwał się z krzesła i zbliżył się ku niej cicho, z głową kornie pochyloną. W oczach przepaścistych, po dawnemu zalękłych, miał nieme błaganie i dziękczynienie zarazem, że wolno mu na nią patrzeć, przy niej być... — Witam pana. Nie dosłyszał nawet tych banalnych aż do okrucieństwa słów. Ruchem jakimś samorzutnym osunął się przed nią na kolana i przypadł twarzą do jej sukni. Cofnęła się, naprawdę przestraszona. — Co pan robi? co pan? Wzniósł na nią oczy smutne i wstał z wolna. — Przepraszam panią. Źle zrobiłem. Jeżeli pani każe, odejdę natychmiast. Mówił z gorzką jakąś pokorą — drżącymi wargami, nerwowo, nieporadnie dłonie cisnąc do piersi. Cień niesmaku przebiegł po pięknych ustach tancerki. Patrzyła nań długo i chłodno. — To pan przemawia na zgromadzeniach? — Tak. — Szukają pana? — Tak. — Co panu grozi? Ruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że zamknięcie, może dożywotnie, w jakim domu pracy... — Pan się naraża na ujęcie, przychodząc tutaj — we dnie... Zawahał się na mgnienie oka. — Tak. Wiem o tym. Śledzą mnie. — Czemu pan przyszedł? Łacheć naraz wzniósł głowę, jak gdyby się żachnął pod uderzeniem tego zimnego pytania. Lękliwość dotychczasowa zniknęła mu z twarzy; patrzył na Azę dumnie, wyzywająco. — Mógłbym odpowiedzieć: ponieważ mnie pand wezwała — zaczął z wolna — lecz to nie byłoby prawdą.. Przyszedłem, bo mi się tak podobało, bo chciałem panią zobaczyć — za wszelką cenę — choćby mi życiem przyszło za to płacić... Uśmiechnęła się wzgardliwie. — Dziwnie pan do mnie przemawia. Mogę panu kazać wyjść zaraz... Łacheć przeląkł się nagle i znowu spokorniał — oczy jeno płonęły mu gorąco i zapamiętale. — Kocham panią — mówił głosem stłumionym — kocham, nie wiedząc nawet, kim pani jest właściwie, ani, co pani zrobi z moją miłością, na nic zresztą pani niepotrzebną! Mówię to, bo mi trzeba wszystko wypowiedzieć... Nie wiem, jak długo będę jeszcze żył i czy panią kiedy zobaczę... — Dlaczego mnie pan kocha? — Na cóż to pytanie! Przecież ja od pani nie żądam niczego... Przerwała mu ruchem ręki. Okrucieństwo niebaczne zadrgało jej w oczach. Osunęła się zwolna na fotel, i spod powiek, nieco spuszczonych, patrzeć jęła na niego, z lekka usta w uśmiechu rozchylając. — A gdybym ja była gotowa... oddać panu.... wszystko? Muzyk cofnął się o krok; w pierwszej chwili zdumienie najwyższe i obłąkanie w źrenicach jego się odbiło. Natychmiast jednak pochylił głowę i rzekł cicho, jak gdyby tonem za treść słów o przebaczenie błagając: — Odszedłbym stąd... — Pan by odszedł? Pan by mną wzgardził? — Nie. To by nie była wzgarda... Ja wiem, że pani dla żartu tylko spytała, ale ja odpowiadam poważnie... Czy pozwoli mi pani mówić? — Mech pan mówi — rzekła z zajęciem rzeczywistym, czy też udanym. Usiadł na niskim taburecie nie opodal jej nóg i zaczął opowiadać, w oczy jej zapatrzony. — Widzi pani, całe życie moje dotąd było jedną uporczywą walką, aby móc tworzyć... Po co powtarzać, com przeszedł, jakie upadki, jakie klęski, jakie upokorzenia! To wszystko jest już poza mną. I teraz... — Teraz rzucił pan muzykę — wtrąciła. Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. — Nie, pani. Nie rzuciłem muzyki. Tylko mi oczy otworzono. Człowiek, który rękę mi podał, czy też przypadek — sam nie wiem doprawdy. Zrozumiałem, że złą szedłem drogą. Nie pracować i mrzeć trzeba, ażeby tworzyć, ale żyć! — Żyć... — Tak! Ja pani tego lepiej nie objaśnię; nie umiem, Nie potrafię. Wiem tylko, że dla mnie skończyła się już ta walka podła i bez chwały, którą wiodłem. Z głodu przymieram, upadam ze znużenia, szczuty jestem jak zwierz w kniei, niepewny dnia ani godziny, a przecież serce w piersi mojej z radości się śmieje! Parłem się niegdyś w górę i kopano mnie — zeszedłem teraz w dół i podnoszę się! Byłem między ludźmi cywilizowanymi i nie rozumieli mnie anim ja ich nie rozumiał — dzisiaj z »dziczą« przestaję i czuję każde drgnienie ich serc, ku światłu się rwących — przez pożar i gruz, ale ku światłu, i wiem, że oni głosu mego słuchają! I wie pani, że teraz dopiero rodzi się w duszy mojej wielka, wielka pieśń! Jeśli przeżyję te dni, co oto nadchodzą, zahuczę nią ponad zniszczeniem jak wicher, zagrzmię takim hymnem tryumfu ponad skowytem ludzkiej nędzy, że serca człowiecze będą pękać z nadmiaru życia, z obłędu rozkoszy! Zerwał się — oczy zapłonęły mu szeroko rozwarte. — Do diabła teatry! — krzyknął — precz z kulisami, z malowanką, ze światłem sztucznym i z tą orkiestrą bezduszną, nazbyt uczoną, a tchórzliwą! Morze zagrać mi musi, wichry na skałach, gromy na niebie, lasy żywiczne i stepy! Pani, pani moja! dożyć ja chcę tej pieśni, stworzyć ją chcę! Tworzę już dla niej słuchaczy, oczyszczam świat, aby się po nim mogła rozhulać szeroko! gdy z piersi mojej wybiegnie...! Pięści zaciśnięte wsparł na piersiach, zza szerokich warg, w uśmiechu rozchylonych, zęby mu białe błyszczały... Aza — nieruchoma — patrzyła nań spokojnie spod spuszczonych powiek. — Panie... Oprzytomniał i pochylił głowę. — Przepraszam panią. Zbyt głośno mówię... — Niech pan tu przyjdzie bliżej. Tak. Pan jest dziwny, dziwny człowiek. W panu się pali duch. Ale niechże mi pan powie nareszcie, co to wszystko ma ze mną wspólnego? Dlaczego by pan... uciekł... gdybym dłoń wyciągnęła... Twarz Łachcia rozjaśniona sposępniała nagle. — Kocham panią. Zaśmiała się głośno. — To już wiem. — Nie, nie wie pani. Pani nie może nawet wiedzieć, co to znaczy; gdy myślę o pani, świat mi się cały gubi sprzed oczu. O! jak to dobrze, że ja nie mogę mieć żadnej nadziei! Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i trwał tak chwilę w milczeniu. Ona patrzyła nań teraz z istotnym zaciekawieniem. — Niech pan mówi dalej. Chcę wszystko wiedzieć. — Dobrze. Będzie pani wiedziała. Oczy na nią znowu zwrócił, zapamiętaniem miłosnym aż obłąkane, i mówić jął szybko, popędliwie: — Nie wiem, czy to miłość zawsze taka bywa, ale ja nienawidzę panią jednocześnie! Boję się — nawet nie pani, ale siebie samego się boję. Czuję, że gdybym raz bodaj do ręki pani przylgnął ustami, to byłby koniec wszystkiego, wszystkiego... Ja już bym się od niej nie zdołał oderwać. — Nie ma obawy. Sama bym ją panu wyrwała, gdyby było potrzeba. Błysnął oczyma niesamowicie. — Zabiłbym panią. — To się tak mówi... Igrać z nim poczynała, jak kot, bawiący się myszą. — Nie, pani. Ja jeżeli mówię... Ach! gdybyż to pani mogła wiedzieć, ile ja razy o tym myślałem, patrząc na panią z ukrycia, chłonąc panią oczyma! — Aby mnie zabić? — Tak. Pani powinna być zabita. Pani na ten świat przyszła na nieszczęście ludzi! — Ja i szczęście dać umiem. O! jeszcze jakie szczęście! Dreszcz gwałtowny wstrząsnął postacią Łachcia. — Ja wiem, domyślam się, czuję. I właśnie dlatego... Szczęście obłędne, które łamie, niweczy... Być mocnym na tyle, zdobyć się na to: palce około białej szyi pani owinąć i ściskać, ściskać, aż dech ostatni uleci! A przedtem nawet ust pani nie dotknąć... Dziwna, aż bolesna rozkosz przebiegła Azę dreszczem po grzbiecie. — Dlaczego... przedtem... moich ust nie dotknąć? Czy pan nie widzi... jakie są krwawe? czy pan nie czuje — z daleka — jakie są gorące? Łacheć, wyczerpany wzruszeniem, oparł się plecami o ścianę i patrzył na nią w milczeniu nieprzytomnymi oczyma. — Co by się stało, gdybym ja pana pocałowała? — Nie wiem, nie wiem. Ja muszę już iść. Zerwał się pospiesznie. — Zostań... — Nie chcę. — Musisz. — Niech pani... niech pani... — Słuchaj — patrz na moje usta. Powiadasz, że to zatracenie? Niech będzie. Czy ty czujesz, że jeden mój pocałunek więcej wart niż te wszystkie śmieszne zbawiania ludzkości, te walki, te wielkie słowa i czyny, sztuka cała, całe życie? Czy ty nie czujesz? — Czuję. Ale... dlatego... odejdę... — Nie. Zostaniesz. Póki ja zechcę!. Łacheć uczuł jej wzrok palący na sobie i zachwiał się naraz na nogach. Miał wrażenie, że mięśnie się w nim wszystkie rozluźniają, w oczach mu pociemniało, w głowie szum i bezwładność... Ostatnim zdławionym wysiłkiem wyrzucił jeszcze: — Odejdę... Zaśmiała się głośno, tryumfalnie — i nim spostrzec mógł, co się dzieje, przypadła drapieżnymi wargami, co tak bosko miłość udawać umiały, do ust jego rozpalonych. Category:Stara Ziemia